Sitting Ducks, Kissing Ducks
by alely7
Summary: When Jess promises Rory that there will be no kissing until Valentine’s Day, Rory finds herself wanting to break the deal that she concocted.
1. Kiss Me, Nevermind

**Sitting Ducks, Kissing Ducks**** **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**Summary: **When Jess promises Rory that there will be no kissing until Valentine's Day, Rory finds herself wanting to break the deal that she concocted.

**A/N:**New fic!Not really sure where it's going, if it's going, when it's going.It's really just for fun, and I'm home sick from school today, so I thought I would write it.It takes place in season 3, after "That'll Do, Pig" because I noticed how Jess was very into, well, the kissing.But a relationship cannot be based solely upon kissing….

Visit my site: [www.angelfire.com/al4/alely7][1] it's called [ literati :: perfection ] and it's all Rory/Jess fanfics and fanart.And send in your work too : [alely7@yahoo.com][2].

~alexela~

** **

C**_ha_**_p_t**_er_** 1**_:_** _K**i**ss_ **M**_e_…N**e**_v**e**_r_m_**i_n_**d

"Hey there," Jess said into Rory's ear as he slid onto the bench beside her.Immediately, he went in for the kiss.Per usual, as always, never not.

Rory succumbed to the kiss, which of course was an exemplary kiss, as were all of hers with Jess.But…

"Hey Jess, how was school?"Rory pulled herself away with a inquiry.Jess was sorely disappointed, as would be most guys.

"Let's not talk right now."Jess moved his head back in.He loved kissing her.He loved…He wasn't sure if he could even think, let alone say, the other thing he may or may not love.It was too soon.Especially for Jess, the rebel who didn't have feelings.But he did have feelings.Inside feelings.

"Jess, please.Let's just talk for a little while."Rory said pleadingly.They never talked anymore.It was kissing.And more kissing.Oh and, more kissing.Their talk was mostly restricted to talk about where they could meet up to do, yes, more kissing.Not that the kissing wasn't great…

"Rory, we always talk."He said, but he knew it wasn't true.They always had used to talk, before they were allowed to kiss.While Dean was still in the picture.But now…not so much.

He didn't go back in for a kiss.

"I miss the talking."Rory said quietly, and when Jess saw how serious she was, he took her hand in his and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"I like the kissing."He said.

"I do too."Rory admitted, but was rather sad that Jess hadn't said he missed the talking too.

"But I do miss our talking."Rory smiled at his admission.She knew that he had.

"So, how was school today?" Rory asked again.

And instead of replying with a one, monosyllabic word, he formed a coherent sentence, just to please her."The teachers think I may be some sort of genius."This caught Rory's attention.

"A what?"

"A genius, but I don't think so."

"But, how? When? How? Yeah, how?"

"I've been hanging around you so much that some of those horrid studying habits must have rubbed off on me."Jess joked.

"Seriously."

"Seriously.They forced me into taking the SAT's and I got a 1600.They were just plumb shell-shocked."Jess drawled in an affected accent.

"That's amazing, Jess.I always knew you were smart."

"It's weird though, because I only really spelled words out with those bubble letters.Just a coincidence I guess."But Rory knew what he was doing.He didn't like this 'genius' idea spoiling his notorious reputation.

Jess wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders and she got the hint that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. 

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence on the bench, Rory had an idea.

"You wanna go read?" She asked.

"You are serious." He said back, disbelievingly.

"As a heart attack."He smiled when he realized that he had said that same thing a couple days back.

"Alright, are we going to read, or _read_?" What he meant was kiss.

"Read, why?Suddenly not turned on to Hemmingway." She knew what he had meant.

"Of course not.It's just not what we normally do on a Friday night."

"Live a little." She teasingly dared.

"Are you saying that I don't walk on the wild side?" He feigned shocked hurt.

"I'm saying that you should."She stood up and he followed suit, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

----

"I cannot believe you.You lied."Rory accused.

"No, I did not lie.I simply refrained from telling you everything." He countered.

"But you said you read The Fountainhead."

"Yes I did." He admitted. 

"But you _just_ said you didn't finish it."

"But I read it.Sure, not all of it, but some."

"That," she paused, "is deceitful." Rory joked and lightheartedly punched his arm.

"Come on Ms. Muscle, let's go read."The twosome turned the corner and saw the diner up ahead.

"I'm not going to let this drop."Rory said, pretending to be indignant.

"Ok."

"Ok? How can you be so indifferent?"

"Are we still talking about The Fountainhead?" Jess asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Let it go."

"No.The book is classic.You have to finish it.And I am going to watch you do it."

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot." She replied, not expecting to be opposed.

"Which of those Hemmingway books is your favorite?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably in his arms and Jess felt her nervous reluctance to answer.

"Um, hard decision." She tried to buy time in thinking of the Hemmingway books he had talked about.

"Because you haven't read any, have you?" He taunted.

"What? How dare you accuse me of something of the sort."

"You didn't read them.Huh."

"Fine, but at least I didn't lie, _lie_ about it." She enunciated the 'lie'.

"Nor did I."

"Truce?" She finally resolved.

"Maybe…" He teased.Off her pouty look, "Fine, truce."

They approached the door and Jess opened it wide for her to pass through.

"Hey Luke."Rory called to Luke behind the counter.

"Hey Rory, Jess."He nodded acknowledgement towards Jess."What are you up to?"Knowing full well.He was not stupid.

"We are just gonna go read.Turns out Jess hasn't finished The Fountainhead yet."She smiled at Jess and continued up the stairs that she had come to know so well these past couple of weeks.Jess offered a sly wink to Luke, intentionally trying to piss him off.With that wink, he knew Luke would begin to freak out the minute the couple had left.Poor, uncle Luke, always worrying.Too funny not to add to it.Jess didn't think it was mean, but rather amusing as hell.

Too bad they would really only be reading.Jess knew this.But a guy could try, right?

---

Rory plopped herself down on the couch and made herself comfortable as Jess got some sodas from the refrigerator.He then sat down next to Rory, defiantly breaking the rule that Luke had set up when Rory and Jess had first begun dating.Although, this wasn't the first time a rule was broken…

"So, you wanna---"But Rory's sentence was interrupted by a sudden kiss form Jess.And she couldn't stop herself from getting into it.But then she remembered:

_reading_

And she had another idea.

"Jess, we need to talk." She said seriously.

"Ok," But he still continued to kiss her.

"It's about the kissing."This caught his attention.

"What about it?" He raised at eyebrow, curious for her response.

"Let's not kiss anymore."

He groaned. "I have this sinking feeling that you are not kidding.Are you?" He hoped, prayed.No kissing?She was his girlfriend.And she was beautiful.Was she aware that what she was saying was impossible.

"Nope."She shook her head.

"But, Rory…"

"Jess, not forever.Just until Valentine's Day.That's only a couple of weeks away.We can do it!"

"I wouldn't cross motivational speaker off your career list."

"Duly noted."

"Alright, so no kissing in public, you mean?"

"No kissing in public or private. No kissing at all."She had no idea how hard this would prove to be.

He sighed.She was asking for the unfeasible, impracticable, out of the question, unachievable ."Why?"

Now it was her turn to sigh.She knew why- because she wanted to see what exactly their relationship was based upon- but she didn't know if this made all that much sense.

"I just don't want a relationship solely based on, you know, the k-word." She didn't even say the real word, as though it was dangerous to bring up.

"Is that what you think our relationship is?" His words were kinder than she had ever heard them.Except for maybe the night on the bridge after the dance marathon.She could tell that he didn't think their relationship was exclusively that.And he didn't want the relationship to be solely that.

"It's what I don't want our relationship to become." He could hear the need in he voice.He would do this for.He lo--- liked her.He liked her a lot.

"Ok.I'm going to prove to you that there is _much_ more than the k-word." He humored her, and he was completely genuine.

"Thanks, Jess, really, thanks."She looked longingly into his eyes and he smirked.

"It is going to be very hard though.You are quite irresistible." She laughed a quiet laugh, wondering if she made a mistake.It would be very hard.He was very enticing too.Oh so much so."But no more kissing."

He could read the desire in her eyes.

So he leaned in to kiss her.It was a long kiss.Several minutes in length.But it would have to sustain them for weeks.

"Starting now." He added.Smiling widely, he picked up The Fountainhead from the bookshelf, along with his favorite Hemmingway book.

Jess sat back down on the couch and handed Rory Hemmingway's _The Sun Also Rises_.He placed his arm around her and she snuggled into his body.They were going to read.

No kissing.

But after that one last kiss, so full of emotion, so full of lo--- like, Rory didn't know what she was going to do until Valentine's DSay.

If she weren't already crazy, she would go insane.

A/N: So, what did yall think? Is it weird? Boring? Enjoyable?Let me know by a review! Thanks for reading.There might be more, there might not. I honestly don't know, so tell me!!!!! (I'm not very decisive, in case you couldn't tell…)

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/al4/alely7
   [2]: mailto:alely7@yahoo.com



	2. Pecking Order

Sitting Ducks, Kissing Ducks 

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own these characters.

**Summary:**

**A/N:**  Wow, I seriously did not expect such a response!!! You guys are amazing, now keep it up because it is so motivating.  But I am very glad other people are slightly, I don't know if worried is the right word, curious about the kissing relationship.  Kissing is very nice, but it's definitely not everything.  Bring Me Back will be updated later this weekend.  So enjoy chapter numero dos.  

Hugs and _kisses_, 

alexela

**C**_h_a**_p_**t**e**_r_ **_2_**: P**e**_c_k**_i_**n**g** _O_r**_d_**e**r**

Lorelai walked to the door and opened it wide.  "Jess."  She tried to be polite.  But maybe it didn't come out as sincere as she would have liked.  

"Lorelai," He nodded up to her and let go of Rory's hand.  He still didn't know how to act around his girlfriend's mother, especially after all those events that had gone under whilst he was going after Rory.

           "I'll see you later, Jess."  Rory smiled.  But of course she didn't go into kiss him.  Now that would have been taboo.  

           "I'll call you." He smiled at her but it felt so unnatural, the not kissing her goodbye.  And he couldn't stop thinking about the sexual tension.  _In about a week, I might be so far past insane that I would be perfectly sane.  I also won't make any sense.  Dear Lord, it's started already.  One hour and 14 minutes, and it's already begun._

           But he would prove to her that he didn't care only about the kissing.  That was just an extra quirk.  A quirk that was damn impossible to live without.  He wouldn't be able to do it if she were any one but Rory.  But with Rory, he knew that they could have deep conversations.  Have fun just sitting.  Be in a relationship that was similar to one friends would be in.  

           And if they couldn't, he was screwed.

---

           "Hey sweets, what's slappinin'?"  Lorelai asked her daughter as she ushered her inside from the cold.

           "I'm not stupid, am I?" Rory asked as she began to unbutton her coat.

           "Heck no, hun.  Excessively clean? Yes, but stupid? No.  That is one thing you are not." Lorelai laughed at her own little joke.

           "Alright." Rory shrugged dejectedly.

           "Something wrong?  Did the boys tease ya, call you stuupad?" She drawled.

           "Oh, no."  Rory stopped but it looked like there was something else she wanted to say.

           "But I reckon you've got boys on the mind.  One dark haired, rebel, perhaps?"

           "Maybe…" Rory looked up at her mom and the two settled down on the couch.  She and Jess had kissed there one time.  Was that all she could think about?  Was she the problem? And her dirty, dirty mind?

           "Hmmm… Do tell.  Dr. Phil here.  I'll give you half off 'cause I like ya."

           "Mom…" Rory jokingly warned.  There was no way she could tell her mom this.  This was more a best friend sort of thing.  Lucky for her, Lorelai was both.

           "Yeah, no good.  Dr. Phillina here.  She's more in touch with femininity, in my opinion"

           "Seriously, Mom."  But Rory couldn't help letting out a little laugh.

           "Ok, mother is here."

           "Can you maybe be Lorelai for a minute?"  She asked warily.

           "I wasn't aware there was a difference."  Lorelai pouted and looked in mocked contemplation to the ceiling.

           "This is a best friend kinda thing."

           "Gotcha.  So oh my god, did you see Lana's new nose?"  Lorelai put on her affected teen bimbo voice, but off of Rory's look, refrained from her next comment.  "Sorry kiddo.  Speak."

           "Ok, so it's about me and Jess."

           "I figured.  I saw he didn't give you a kiss goodbye.  Everything ok?"

           "Yes, no, I don't know.  The thing is the kissing.  I, we, well, mostly, me…I made him promise no more kissing until Valentine's Day."

           "Huh, maybe I need to refigure some things.  You are stupid.  Do you think we could pass you off as an escapee from the crazy world where teenage boys don't have hormones and couples don't show their love?  I don't need you spoiling my reputation."

           "What do you mean, _love_?"

           "Oh, I'm so sorry.  _Like_."  Teenagers were so sensitive about that sort of stuff.

           Rory thought about it for a moment.  "Maybe _love_."  Lorelai smiled at her daughter's divulgence.  Jess may not be her favorite person, but Rory was smitten.  Lorelai hoped it was a reciprocal form of ardor.

           "Rory's in _loooooooove_."  Lorelai sang in her horrendous voice.

           "Mom, I said maybe.  But anyway, let's get back to the kissing affair."

           "'Kissing affair'.  Gosh, sounds like how Congress would refer to it."

           "It's quite a pressing matter, I'm sure it's on the agenda."

           "Yeah, right behind making Eternal Flame the new national anthem."

           "Why can we never stay on topic?"

           "Because that's no fun, silly."

           "Kissing.  Do you think Jess and I kiss too much?"

           Lorelai thought for a minute about how this conversation was ranking up high on her weird list.  That is, along with whether Korn ate corn and if actors on T.V. can hear you when you talk about them and yell things at the screen.

           "Uh, no, not really.  But I don't really get too see much of the action, thank God."  _Please let there not be too much action that I don't see…_

"Well, I don't know if we kiss too much, it's just that the kissing sort of got in the way of the other stuff.  Like talking.  And, well, the stuff we used to do before we got together."

           "I know the feeling." Lorelai nodded in understanding.

           "You do?" _Well, at least it isn't only in our relationship._  

           After a moment's pause, Lorelai continued, "No, not really, I was just trying to make you feel better."

           "Gee thanks, I feel so much better." Rory riposted sarcastically.  Lorelai held her hands up in mock surrender.

           "Sorry."

           "So now I can't kiss him for a couple of weeks, and…"

           "And you are afraid that it's going to turn out that your relationship was just all kissy poo and not like how it was before you got together."  Lorelai read her mind and continued for her daughter.

           "Exactly."  Rory replied after a moment's hesitation.  _That and I might not be able to keep my hands off that hot piece of ass._

           "I wouldn't worry about it, hun."

           "Yeah?"  Pure innocence.  A little girl who didn't know exactly what love was.

           "Yeah.  Jess came back to Stars Hollow for you.  He waited a long time for you.  And you'll see, that come Valentine's Day, you won't even need to kiss anymore."

           "Thanks, that was nice, what you just said.  Very Dr. Phillina."  Rory laughed, feeling considerably better.

           "Well, the doctor has just one more piece of advice.  If you feel the need to jump him some time in the coming weeks, that's ok.  It doesn't mean your relationship is shallow, it just means that you are a young woman and girls have needs, but don't give in, because you are gonna win!" She got a little overly enthusiastic, always the competitive one.

           Rory rolled her eyes and got up to go to her room.

           "Wait, I'm not done!" Lorelai called.  "Ok, 'teenage Lorelai : Does this mean that _I_ can hook up with him now?'  'Mother Lorelai : This is a good thing, teenagers shouldn't be kissing these days.  They are too young to do so.  Now go study your Bible.'  Ok, so that was a little too Mrs. Kim."  Rory smiled at her mother's antics and continued walking to the door.  "Rory, you didn't hear my 'Father' version yet.  It's better, I promise!"  But Rory never got to hear it because she decided to get a head start on her homework.

           She gingerly took her AP Bio book out of her backpack and turned to Chapter 8.  She was studying animal behaviors.  Rory highlighted key information as she went down the page and stopped short when she saw an interestingly titled paragraph.

           _Pecking order._

           Pecking equals _kissing._

           Damnit.

           Rory tuned the pages hoping to find something like DNA to get rid of those thoughts.  Transcription is so a turn off.

           But no, she had to land on the chapter about hormones and sexuality.

           Why is biology so goddamn dirty?  Why is the world no longer pure?  Where are all the 'Rory curtains' to block out these sorts of things?

           If she didn't stop thinking like this, she would never get through the next few weeks. 

---

           At a little after nine, Lorelai, who had been occupying herself in front of the T.V., decided she needed some coffee.  But not just any coffee, she needed Luke's coffee.  Lorelai went to find Rory but saw that her daughter was asleep on her bed, numerous books spread out along the bed.  Instead of waking Rory up, Lorelai decided to just go on her.  

           Minutes later, Lorelai was pushing open the door to the surprisingly bustling diner.  She took at seat at the counter and waited for service.  And just then two Danes men came to help her.

           "I got it Luke."  Jess said as he poured coffee into a cup that he then gave to Lorelai.  She was shocked at his willingness to help.  _Something must be up._  

           "Alright."  Luke nodded hello to Lorelai and then went to take his other customers' orders.  

           "There ya go.  Want anything else?"  Jess asked, rather politely too.  

           "Thanks, but I'm good." She said warily.  "You ok?"  She continued after she saw him fidget uneasily with the handle of the coffee pot.

           "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"  He looked up from his hands.  _Way to be subtle, man.  Now Rory's gonna know.  She and Lorelai talk about everything.  It's almost sickening. _

           "Um, sure?"  Lorelai said and asked at the same time.  _What was going on? Could this have to do with that little deal of theirs?_

           "Ok."  Jess pulled a pad and pen from his pocket and read.  "What is Rory's favorite board game?"

           "What the hell kind of question is that?"

           "Just answer."  He hadn't meant to be so harsh and impolite, but it was his nature.  You always rebel against the elders.

           "Hmmm…Candyland, I think."

           "Figures."  Rory and her sweets.  He wouldn't be surprised if it were Lorelai's favorite game also.

           "Is that all?"

           "Um, no."  But he didn't continue for a moment.  

           "Ok…so what's next?"  Lorelai grew impatient.  She needed to get to the bottom of this.  

           "Which do _you_ prefer: coal or buttons?"

           "Me? Which do I prefer? Um, buttons.  Coal gets my clothes dirty, and doesn't really hold my shirts together as well as I would like." _ Weird ass question, but ok.  Jess was a weird guy.  _

           "The Parent Trap or The Lion King?"  

           "Duh, both." How could you even choose?

           "No, pick one."

           "Rory likes Parent Trap better.  The new one.  Lion King always makes her cry."  Jess looked up with a raised eyebrow.  He would be sure to steer clear of The Lion King then.

           "Ok, last one.  If Rory were actually a guy, which do you think her name would be: Frank or Louis?"

           "What the hell kind of questions are these?"

           "Frank or Louis?" He demanded.  

"Hmmm, definitely not Frank.  Can you imagine her being a Frank? I so can't.  So Louis."

           "Is that your final answer?"

           "No.  Pick Frank Sinatra.  She may be a Louis, but she's always loved _You Look Wonderful Tonight_."  Lorelai finally caught onto the questions.  He was planning something nice for Rory.  How cute.  She wanted someone to plan something nice for her…

           "Ok. Thanks."  Jess turned around to leave the diner for his room upstairs.

           "Wait, aren't you gonna tell me what all this is for?"  Her eyes glowed in wonder knowing she would know a secret that Rory wouldn't know.

           "What makes you think this is for something?"  Jess turned back around to face her and he definitely had a smirk plastered to his face.  He walked back up the stairs to his room leaving Lorelai to formulate her own ideas about the mysterious conversation.  

A/N: To be continued… I love writing this story, it's so fun, and much easier than Bring Me Back.  But I hope you are enjoying both of them.  Next chapter there will be much more Rory/Jess interaction.  Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
